


Tease

by Vociferous_Chaos



Series: One-Shots and Shorts [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Phoenix Rising, kingdom au, my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vociferous_Chaos/pseuds/Vociferous_Chaos
Summary: The assassin known as the Wraith finally gets caught and the poor king finds himself playing right into his hands.
Relationships: Alex/Ethan
Series: One-Shots and Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685848
Kudos: 2





	Tease

Alex was shoved through the palace doors, stumbling a bit but managing to catch himself. The guard shoved him again when he didn't immediately move, making him stumble forward yet again. He snarled through the muzzle they had on him, baring his fangs at her. She just rolled her eyes, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder, thus forcing him forward. They continued through the halls until they came to the throne room, the king sitting upon his throne.

The guard forced Alex to his knees in front of the king. "We have finally caught the assassin known as the Wraith. He likes to bite," She warned as she gestured to the muzzle, bowing before leaving to her station.

King Ethan stood and moved to Alex, noting his disheveled appearance and the blood that was sprayed across his face. The muzzle was clearly bothering the assassin and the king was half-tempted to leave it on him. Alas, he reached behind the assassin's head, unclasping the muzzle and throwing it to the side. Alex almost immediately went to sink his teeth into Ethan's hand, but the king was quick and jerked his hand away. "Nice try," He said, unsheathing his sword and putting it under the assassin's chin, pressing it against his throat lightly. "Why do you kill?"

"Go fuck yourself," Alex growled, his accent very prominent and his fangs extending and baring into a snarl. His bound hands extended to claws, but he couldn't tear at the cuffs forcing his hands together.

"Very mature," Ethan sighed, pressing the sword just hard enough to break the skin. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." The king lifted Alex's head with the sword so their eyes met. "Why do you kill?"

Something flashed in the assassin's eyes and he licked his lips, smiling lasciviously. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Ethan watched the movement of the assassin's tongue, all of a sudden very aware of the position the other was in. Disheveled, hands bound behind him, smiling in that way with a lustful look in his eyes, and _kneeling_. Not to mention the king's sword was at his throat and he had blood on his face. It was an arousing look to say the least. "Your eyes are on my lips, _your majesty_. Is there something you want?"

Ethan realized now why the Wraith was dangerous. Not only was he illegally good looking, but he knew when he had you where he wanted. Ethan swallowed hard, staying silent for a moment. "I think you should answer my question first," He said, tearing his eyes away from the Wraith's lips and looking back into his eyes.

The Wraith remained silent for a moment, his eyes staying locked with the king's. "Because some of your nobles are assholes who don't know how to keep a deal." His calm demeanor was betrayed by the dangerous look in his eyes, but it quickly faded when the king's eyes flicked to his lips again. "Now answer my question," He said, swiping his tongue across his teeth, revealing sharp canines. His voice dropped an octave lower, his accent much thicker, making the king's knees weak. "Is there something you want?"

Ethan's breath hitched and he sheathed his sword, grabbing Alex by the arm and lifting him to his feet. He pressed himself against the assassin, their noses brushing together and lips almost touching. His hands were working on the cuffs, quickly unlocking them and letting them fall to the ground. Alex pushed Ethan backward into his throne, rubbing his wrists where the handcuffs had been digging into them. "I appreciate you freeing me," Alex said, moving forward and pinning Ethan against the throne. "Perhaps I can do you a favor in return sometime," He purred by Ethan's ear, letting his hand glide up to lift the king's chin.

Their lips were so close, but Ethan blinked and the assassin was gone, leaving no clues he was ever there. The king was panting slightly, standing up only for a small slip of paper to fall off of his lap. Ethan kneeled down and lifted it, flipping it over and reading it. 'Don't be a stranger, your majesty,' was all it said as well as an address. Perhaps he'd have to take the Wraith up on that favor.


End file.
